My Falling Maddness
by neko.with.a.chainsaw
Summary: Maka has been whipped into the world of D. Gray-man by none other than Road Kamelot! She soon finds that she is compatible with innocence and begins her training as an exorcist. How will she handle life when the voices come to her and she has to keep a secret that could put all of the Black Order against her? How will she handle her secret admirers? Rated T for Kanda's sailor mouth


Maka POV

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Soul and I yelled as I hit the kishien with witch hunter. Smoke puffed up from where the kishien had been and silence filled the air. I couldn't even sense the beat of the kishien's soul.

"Oi Maka! Where's his soul?" Soul asked as his image reflected off of the blade of the scythe. I looked around again with soul perception but still found nothing.

"Where'd it go?" I mumbled as I gripped Soul tighter. "Hey Sou-"I stopped when I sensed an unusual soul just ahead of us. Picking up what I sensed through resonance, Soul yelled out.

"Oi! Who's out there?" A giggle danced through the air sending shivers down my back.

"Well well well. What do I have here? Exorcist's?" said a girl as she stepped out of the fog. Her hair was spiky and blue and she had crosses going across her forehead. She was holding a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top over her shoulder. An insane smile was plastered on her lips as she took me and Soul in. I saw her smile falter for a moment but it came back just as fast.

"Who are you?" I called out moving into a fighting stance. She laughed and twirled the umbrella around.

"I am Road Camelot and today is your special day! Hope that you're fine with being a doll until I get bored and throw you out." Road snapped her fingers and a red heart shaped door appeared in front of me and Soul. The doors opened and I felt my body go limp. Soul was ripped out of my grip and Road pressed me towards the door.

"Die~" she sang as she stabbed me in the stomach and pushed me through the door.

"MAKA!" I heard Soul yell as everything went black.

~Intermission! ^w^~

3rd POV

(At the Black Order)

Kanda mumbled about 'baka usagi's' as he exited the cafeteria. Lavi lay on the floor unconscious with Allen and Lenalee shaking their heads and continuing with their breakfasts.

_What the hell was that usagi thinking? _Kanda thought as he neared the training room. When he opened up the door, a light shone into his face and Maka fell through on top of him.

"What the heck?" Kanda said pushing Maka off of him. He stared at her limp body on the ground for a moment, then noticed blood pooling around her. "Fuck," Kanda mumbled picking her up and rushing towards the infirmary.

He slammed the doors open since his hands were full. The nurse looked up and opened her mouth to yell at him then heard a plop as Maka's blood spilled onto the floor. Her eyes widened.

"Place her over here on the bed," the nurse said hurriedly as Kanda set her down on the sheets. The nurse ushered him out and closed the door.

~Intermission! ^w^~

(Time skip 30 minutes)

The door to the infirmary opened and the nurse stepped out to see Kanda standing against the wall with his eyes closed. Kanda looked up and the nurse sighed.

"The girl's stable but where did you find her? I've never seen her before and that wound she had was serious." The nurse said with her hands on her hips.

"Che. How should I know where she came from? The girl just fell on me from out of nowhere bleeding to death." Kanda growled walking off.

Maka POV

_Where am I? _I thought looking around. A dark moon shone down on a silver lake. I placed a bare foot in front of me and a white spaghetti strapped dress swished around my legs. A wind blew off the lake and my loose hair flew back. I walked closer to the lake and bent down and looked at my reflection.

"What am I doing here?" I asked it placing my hand just above the surface of the water and saw it ripple. In response my reflection smiled insanely and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the water. I gulped in a breath of air as the water swirled in around me. I struggled against her grasp as we were pulled in deeper and deeper, darkness creeping in on us fast. I kicked at her hand as I wiggled around, but her grip tightened and she turned to look at me. Panic welled up in my chest as she smiled through my body.

"_Why do you fight us Maka? We only wish to help," _her voice echoed in the water as she spoke, sending shivers down my spine. Black danced at the edges of my vision as the pressure of the water settled in on my lungs. The strain made me want to scream, but I couldn't waist that energy, I needed to escape. The other me smiled sweetly and let go of my arm, fear ran through my veins as the darkness swirled around me even faster.

"_Bye-Bye, Maka~," _the darkness closed as a scream erupted from my throat.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is my first crossover! What do ya' think of the whole Road thingy? Please tell me what you think or else Maka gets it!**

**Soul: Don't you dare touch my meister you weirdo!**

**Neko: Oh yeah? You think you can beat me tough guy? *gets into fighting stance* I could just not include you in the story! What do you thinkn of that?!**

**Soul: Not cool...**

**Please R&R! Love and shipping!**


End file.
